1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to transistors and more particularly to a multiple-gate transistor that has a logic gate on one side of a channel region, and a floating gate and programming gate on the other side of the channel region.
2. Description of the Related Art
The size of transistors is being continually reduced so as to increase speed and decrease the size of devices that utilize transistors. Scaling is a term that describes this continual reduction in the size of transistors. Scaling of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices has pushed integrated circuits to the limits of power that can be supplied to the device. A significant aspect of this power crisis is due to subthreshold leakage in field effect transistors (FETs). Variations in threshold voltage (Vt) among FETs within a die severely limits the speed that can be manufactured. The present invention provides a means of adjusting the Vt of individual FETs in a die post manufacturing process and structure.